Want
by radical-rebel
Summary: Oneshot. HarryDraco. Harry's POV. Just some fluff really. Harry has a staring problem and Draco's just noticed, so Draco decides to confront him about it. Please R&R, but no flames, thanks!


It all started because I got caught staring at one Draco Malfoy. Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, it is _exactly_ how it sounds. It really is unfair for one boy to be so bloody cute. But that's beside the point.

"Hey Potter!"

Ron, Hermione, and I were walking outside in a courtyard close to the castle. It was spring, and the weather was gorgeous. And most of the school seemed to have done the same thing as we had, since nearly all of the students from Hogwarts appeared to be outside along with us.

Ron turned to glare at Malfoy, who had just raced up to us. "What do _you _want?"

"Didn't you hear me Weasel?" the blonde drawled. "It's Potter I want, not you."

I tried not to react to the possible double-meaning in his words. "Malfoy, I'm right here. What do you want from me, anyway?"

The Slytherin redirected his gaze to me. "What were you staring at me in Potions for, Potter? Are you that much in love with me?"

Ron looked as if someone had punched him; Hermione choked. I felt the color slowly drain from my face. Bugger.

"If I'm not mistaken Malfoy, _you_ were staring at _me_," I told him, trying to sound calm. "Or did you have that look in your eye because you were interested in the wall just behind me?"

By now we were gaining an audience. Malfoy and I were famous for our rather raucous arguments, and on a day like today, with the whole school outside, I guess we were just the entertainment.

Malfoy seemed not to notice the crowd. "Like I'd ever stare at you. Can you be any more ridiculous? You, on the other hand, have every good reason to be staring at me."

"Name one," I spat.

"Easy," he responded smoothly. "Have you seen this body? Oh wait, you obviously have, considering that you make a habit of watching me."

I laughed loudly. "Oh please. If you're good-looking than I'm the Minister of Magic."

"You're just jealous that you can't have me. Honestly though, who wouldn't be?"

"I wouldn't. There's no possible way I could be; I find you to be utterly repulsive."

Malfoy smirked hugely. "Now now, Potter. Don't you know that denial never did any good for anybody?"

"Is there some particular reason you're so determined to believe that I want you, Malfoy?"

"Is there some particular reason you're so determined to be defensive, Potter? If you want me that badly, all you have to do is ask."

"Fine," I conceded, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Malfoy, I want you."

Although I hadn't noticed, we had been subconsciously moving closer and closer to one another as our spat continued. Malfoy took advantage of that fact, leaning up against me and stroking my cheek with one finger. I was not going to let him see me shiver.

"How much do you want me, Potter?" he questioned seductively. Stupid git, he wasn't supposed to play along with me. Well, I couldn't stop the game now.

"I want you to snog me right here and now," I informed him, still sounding as sarcastic as I could.

Malfoy looked at me curiously, and before I knew what had happened he had closed the gap between us and was doing exactly as I asked.

I completely forgot about where we were, and who might have been watching. Instead I responded eagerly, pushing him against a nearby wall. My hands found their way to his blonde hair as he slid his tongue into my mouth. How that boy got so talented, I'm not sure I want to know.

Just as his kisses began to trail sensuously down my jaw, I had a vague recollection that we had been standing in a courtyard. In front of the whole school. Bugger.

We broke apart immediately, as if we had experienced the same thought at the same time. He was panting slightly, his cheeks flushed; I'm sure that I looked no better. I couldn't see the people who had been watching us, because I was facing the wall that I had pinned Malfoy against, but I could hear them. There was absolute silence. A pin could have dropped and it would have echoed. I was actually starting to get scared, when finally someone spoke.

"I think I'm going inside now," came Ron's voice from somewhere behind me. "That was more than I ever wanted to see in my lifetime."

"I think I'm coming too," Hermione said faintly. It was like a signal; the rest of our audience suddenly erupted in sound.

Malfoy wasn't paying the crowd any mind whatsoever. His grey eyes were locked on my green ones, clear and searching.

"You know, I wasn't serious," I pointed out.

"I know," he admitted.

While everyone else nearby chattered as loudly as they could, there was a moment of silence between the two of us. I broke it.

"Astronomy tower, tonight?"

"I'll be there."

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so I wrote this a while ago and it's just taken me forever to finally get around to posting it. Is there really any point to this thing? I don't think so. Just some Harry/Draco fluff, for those who were interested. Hope you liked it! If you spot any errors, spelling, grammar, or otherwise, please point them out. I'll be happy to correct them. _


End file.
